Alvin's a Tramp
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Based on the song! Cute ending. Review please.


**_Not much to say about this one-shot. Inspired by the song...blah, blah. Hope you enjoy it. Same ol', same ol'. Just remember to review for me!_**

**_Here's the link!_** .com/watch?v=oWhgRlsTcXM **_Review! Also, the beginning of the story is part of the song._**

**_Note: Cartoon versions, as usual._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Oh, Brittany. You aren't still waitin' on Alvin are you?" Eleanor asked, seeing Brittany's downtrodden attitude after he had stood her up not an hour ago.

"Uh...Uh huh.." She answered sadly.

"Oh, girl! Wake up!" Eleanor snapped, making her sister stand. "He's no true blue! Face it, Honey. He's a dog! And what he's got! No flee collar's gonna fix!"

"Oh...I know..." Brittany answered, lowering her gaze as they walked down the street. "He's a tramp." She sang. "But they love him! Breaks a new heart! Everydaaay! He's a traaaaaaamp! They adore hiiiim! And I-"

"-only hope he'll stay that waaay!" They all sang. Brittany spotted him some ways ahead with a girl.

"Oh he's a tramp." Brittany sang, growing furious and making her way over to him.

"He's a tramp." Eleanor and Jeanette sang, following her.

"Oh! He's a scoundrel!" Brittany sang. Alvin saw her and panicked.

"Uh huh." They nodded. They went ahead and grabbed him, keeping him from leaving.

"He's a rounder!" She sang. Smiling at the girl he had been with, who looked confused.

"Yes he is!" They agreed, smiling.

"He's a cad!" She sang with a smirk. Alvin glared.

"Bad boy!" They returned her smirk, her sadness leaving as she sang her feelings out. Alvin blushed.

"He's a traaaaaaamp! But I looove hiiim! Yes even I have got it pretty baaaad!" She sang, shrugging. Alvin blinked in shock. "You can never tell, when he'll show up!"

"You mean 'if'!" Eleanor said. Alvin shot her another glare, trying to get out of their grip.

"He gives you! Plenty of trouble!" They all sang. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I guess he's just a no-count pup!" Brittany sang with a shrug, tapping Alvin's nose playfully. The girl folded her arms, angry.

"But! I wish that he were double!" They all sang. Alvin tried to get away, but they didn't let him.

"He's a tramp!" Brittany sang. Alvin glared at her, his face flushing deeper.

"He's a tramp." Eleanor and Jeanette nodded at the girl. She glared death a Alvin. People stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"He's rooooooover!" Brittany sang. Alvin's jaw fell. A few women giggled.

"Aaoooow!" Eleanor and Jeanette howled. He glared back at them.

"And I guess there's nothin' more to say!" Brittany smiled as the girl huffed and stormed off.

"Shut yo mouth!" Eleanor and Jeanette snapped. Alvin growled in embarrassment and anger.

"If he's a traaaaaamp! He's a goood one!" Brittany sang, caressing his cheek. Some people whispered.

"And I wish that I could travel his waaaay!" They all sang. Eleanor and Jeanette let go of him, he didn't leave.

"Ooh!" Brittany sang, putting on his cap.

"He's a tramp! He's a tramp! He's a tramp! Whoa!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang. Brittany barked mockingly.

"Oooh! I guess heeee's just a no count pup!" Brittany shrugged, sitting his cap back on his head and circling him slowly.

"But! I wish that he were double!" They all sang.

"He's a tramp!" Brittany had her arm over his shoulder, flicking his nose gently.

"Say it girlfriend!" Eleanor encouraged.

"Ooh! He's rover!" Alvin glared, still blushing, folding his arms.

"Bow wow!" Jeanette and Eleanor mocked. He huffed. Some people chuckled.

"And there's nothin' more to saaaay!" She sang, stepping away from him.

"You did it done!" Eleanor and Jeanette said, and they stood beside her.

"If he's a traaaaamp! He's a good one! And I wish that I could travel his waaaaay yeah!" Brittany sang and they walked off.

"Wish that I could travel his waaaaay yeah!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang. Eleanor went back to him, smiled and yanked his hat down, then went back to her sisters.

"Wish that I could travel his waaaaay!" Brittany sang. She looked back at him and blew him a kiss, winking. Alvin waited till she looked ahead before smiling.

"Oooh!" They all sang.

"What a dog!" They all stated. Brittany barked again. They all laughed, high five-ing each other. The people went back to what they were doing.

"Brittany!" Alvin called. She stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly and looked back at him.

"Yes, Alvin?" She asked, trying to keep from squealing in joy as he went over to her. Eleanor and Jeanette stepped back so they could talk, but were watching with their arms folded.

"You meant that?" He asked. Brittany shifted her eyes, letting out a breath.

"Alvin, you're a dog sometimes. Barking compliments at other girls. Howling whenever you get with one of them. Yes, I meant it." She shrugged, lowering her eyes.

"Oh..." was all he said. "I'm sorry for forgetting our date. It's just-"

"-Something came up." She finished. Alvin nodded. "Something always comes up with you Alvin. But lately, it's been a lot of some_ones_. If you don't want to go out with me, why bother asking me in the first place?"

"Britt. I do! Believe me! I do!" He heard Eleanor snort in a 'yeah right!' fashion and looked at her in time to see her roll her eyes and shake her head. "Hey!" He snapped at her. "Shut it! This is between Brittany and me!" Alvin said. Eleanor glared at him.

"Alvin." He returned his attention to her. "I'm tired of waiting for you." His posture slackened instantly.

"Brittany..." She shook her head and turned to leave. "I'm sorry." Eleanor and Jeanette gasped and looked at Brittany to see how she'd respond to his rarely used phrase. She didn't move for a minute.

Looking back at him with sad eyes, she whispered, "So am I, Alvin..." Then she went over to her sisters, grabbed their hands and began walking off. Alvin watched in hurt and disbelief as she left.

"You did the right thing." Eleanor tried to reassure her. Brittany sighed, feeling an ache in her heart.

"He would just end up hurting you again, Brittany." Jeanette said soothingly. Brittany nodded and tried to smile at her, but found it difficult.

She was caught off guard by someone turning her around gently and before she knew it, that someone had kissed her. She heard Jeanette and Eleanor gasp in unison. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at Alvin's relaxed face, his hands holding her gently by her upper arms. She blinked a few times before relaxing and kissing him back. Alvin let go of her arms and hugged her against him.

They pulled apart. "Like I said," Alvin smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." Brittany smiled and hugged him again.

"You're forgiven!" She said. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, the shock dying down and they smiled, looking back at Brittany and Alvin.

He kissed her again.


End file.
